A Kickin Christmas
by UltimateKicker
Summary: Kim and Jack are decorating the dojo for Christmas when they end up in an unexpected situation. What will they do? I suck at summary's Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hey! This is my first story on fanfic so plz don't judge too much. This is just a quick Kick two-shot. Enjoy!

(Kim's POV)

I'm alone in dojo decorating for the holidays. The guys said they were coming, but their late. Not much of a surprise though. I move the festive reef around until I find the right position for it on Rudy's office door.

"Perfect." I say to myself

"Sure you're not missing something?" I hear a voice whisper into my ear

I quickly elbow the person behind me knocking him to the ground. I turn around and assume my fighting position, that's when I recognize the boy's face.

"Jack?" I say moving back to a normal standing pose

"Hello to you to." He says with slight pain in his voice

I extend my hand to him and he takes it. As he stands up I notice how close we're standing and give him a playful, yet hard, punch in the arm.

"Hey!" he says rubbing the spot where I hit him "What was that for?"

"For trying to scare me!" I yell crossing my arms

"Don't you think the elbow caused me enough pain?" He replies picking up a Wal-Mart bag he had dropped when I hit him.

I just roll my eyes.

"Anyways," he continues "you're not going to hang anything without these."

He waves the bag in my face and I stanch it from him laughing. I open it to see a bunch of hooks.

"Why aren't you my hero?" I say in flirty voice fluttering my eyes

"I try." He responds smiling and shrugging

We both laugh and I notice we are _still _standing to close. I think Jack notices my slight blush though I do my best to hide it. Ok, so I have a major crush on this kid. It doesn't, matter because Jack would never go for a girl like me.

"Um….I'm gonna need this and this." He stutters taking a ladder that was leaning on the lockers and a piece of mistletoe from the bag.

"What's it for?" I ask pointing at the mistletoe

"Oh Jerry gave it to me, he's bringing Mika over later." He replies while setting the ladder

"Jack are you sure that's safe? You know Rudy's things are well…old." I say

"Aww is little Kimmy scared for her Jackie?" He says in a baby voice

I roll my eyes at him and as I spin back around to hang the reef I hear a crack. I turn my head to see one of the ladder's legs fly off.

"JACK!" I shout

I quickly run to him and arrive just in time to catch him in my arms.

" Am I dead yet?" he asks

"I don't know. Why don't you open your eyes and find out." I reply

His eyes fly open.

"Well this is weird." he says standing and breaking loose

I don't know what he means and replay the moment in head. I notice I was holding him bridal style and giggle to myself.

"Can't say I didn't warn you." I tell him

He sticks his tongue out at me like a five year-old.

"Well, well, well." Jerry says with the guys behind him "What do we have here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Just to let you guys know I have a super hectic schedule but I will update my stories every chance I get. I will be uploading an original called "She's the Beauty to his Beat." It's a Kick story inspired a little bit by "Step Up 2: The Streets" and "Step Up: Revolution"** **Anyways this is the last part to "A kickin Chritmas"**

(Kim's POV)

"Well, well, well" Jerry says leaning on the door frame with the guys behind him "What do we have here?"

"Nothing, why?" Jack says crossing his arms

Jerry scoffs "Oh really?" he says sarcastically while pointing above us

Jack and I look up at the same time to see a piece of mistletoe hanging from the green beam.

_Oh crap! _ I think as I blush slightly

"Aww little Kimmy blushing?" Jack says in a baby voice while poking my nose (**Like in Indiana Eddie) **

"One," I say slapping his hand away "DON'T call me Kimmy. Two, I never blush. And Three,"

I take a step towards him leaving about three inches of space between our faces and cross my arms "Are you going to kiss me or not?"

As I breathe out the last sentence I give him a smirk and he gives me one back.

"Well!" the guys yell in union

"Rules are rules." Jack says lifting my chin to his

"I'm afraid I don't what rule you're talking about." I reply and place my hands around his neck

"Kim Crawford is afraid?" he asks

I roll my eyes at the statement and he responds by placing is lips on my mine. I zone out. It wasn't anything huge or feisty or strong, it was delicate and gentle.

My thoughts are interrupted by Milton yelling "Excuse me!"

Jack and I turned to him with our 'You are so dead' faces. He lifts his hands in defeat.

"Well, sorry. I just thought you might like to in some oxygen before sucking to others face off." He walks right past with the guys trailing.

"Judging by the way you kissed back," Jack says turning back to me "I guess you'd like to my girlfriend."

"Oh I wouldn't like it." I respond

He gives a disappointed/sad/confused look.

I get on my tippy toes and whisper into his ear "I would love to."

I look back to him wearing the biggest smile I've ever seen. The only other time I've seen him this happy was he caught my apple with his foot.


End file.
